


Dum spiro spero

by HecateKeres



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecateKeres/pseuds/HecateKeres
Summary: El príncipe consorte Bilbo de Erebor, esta cansado y harto de todos; desde el anciano Rey enfermo que prácticamente lo obligó a tomar el trono y gobernar, hasta los reinos Dwarrow vecinos entrometidos que quieren declararle la guerra o pedirle matrimonio.Mientras su marido no esta en ningún lugar para gobernar y el consejo Hobbit quiere anular su matrimonio.





	1. Un plan desesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer trabajo así que los concejos serian de mucha ayuda. 
> 
> Ha y digan que opinar, si debo continuar.

Bilbo estaba empezando a tener serias dudas sobre este asunto, sin embargo tras un profundo suspiro las empujo a la parte posterior de su mente. 

Reviso otra vez sus risos rojos en la posterior de su cabeza en el espejo de plata en sus manos, tan extraño pensó, trazando con cuidado las trenzas gemelas que nacían en el centro de su frente y corrían hacia ambos lados de su cara apartando su largo cabello, el segundo juego de trenzas iniciaban sobre sus sienes, decoradas con joyas y listones dorados acentuaban sus orejas puntiagudas y su pálida tez, la Maang Tikka con incrustaciones de granates en su frente y los broches dorados en sus orejas iluminaban su rostro y, según Nori, volvían más verdes sus ojos.

Hizo una mueca mientras se ponía de pie y muy consiente de sí mismo alisó la túnica ligera que llevaba para esta tan espera ocasión, aunque en un precioso tono verde primavera, bastante atrevida en su corte del tipo enano marcando demasiado su silueta, todo pensado para seducir, incluso los risos de sus pies hobbits habían sido teñidos al rojo rubí para combinar con sus cabellos. 

Bilbo suspiro de nuevo y aparto la mirada del espejo, la habitación de la casa rentada era relativamente grande, en comparación de la habitación que había tenido en Bolsón Cerrado, sin embargo bastante diminuto en comparación de las habitaciones de Erebor, aunque los muebles de madera eran muy agradables sobretodo el armario finamente labrado aun si este era demasía grande para su estatura. 

Poniéndose al fin de pie se deslizo por la alfombra mientras volvía a dar vueltas en su cabeza a su plan intentando prever cualquier falla, o al menos una demasiado obvia que pudiera echar por tierra sus preparativos antes de iniciar el trabajo, con la mente en blanco momentáneamente solo pudo rezar a la madre Yavanna por sabiduría y Aulë por fuerza.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta lo sobresaltaron un poco.

— Estamos listos señor Labingi – Hamfast se asomó, tan serio como podía y la vez igual o más nervioso que él, Bilbo se echó otro vistazo en el espejo y decidió que era tanto como se podría hacer por él.

— Gracias Gamyi – ambos descendieron por las escaleras hacia la sala de estar. 

En el salón sus compañeros, sus hermanos lo esperaban. Dori estaba en el sofá de terciopelo rojo tamaño enano ya ataviado con las atrevidas túnicas que él mismo había confeccionado al iguales que la que Bilbo actuablemente portaba, según lo previstas. Sus cabellos de mithril estaban con trenzas en su mayoría iguales a las suyas que solo acentuaban su asombrosa belleza enana y con la que según el plan, limpiaría el camino para Bilbo. 

Oín estaba tarareando distraídamente de espaldas a él trabajando en una tetera y con varios saquitos con hierbas, y aunque Bumbor no estaba a la vista, la bandeja de pasteles delataba su presencia en la casa. 

— ¿Bruna, está ya el carruaje? – el Guerrero afirmo con rapidez desde la puerta al otro lado de la habitación en Khuzdul.

— Tu té muchacho – Oín siendo su sanador le entrego una copa humeante que bajo con rapidez debido su sabor dulzón y al nerviosismo. 

— Bien – suspiro fuertemente y cuadro los hombros asiendo tintinear la cadena dorada de campanillas que adornaban sus caderas – es hora. 

La pequeña procesión fue directamente a la puerta y al carruaje, Bifur monto adelante junto al cochero contratado, Dori subió después de Bilbo en silencio al carruaje mientras dentro del carruaje Nori con sus túnicas oscuras y un tanto andrajosas que su profesión requería los esperaba, Bumbor y Hamfast los despidieron en la puerta y aunque Oín no se asomó a la puerta debido al peligro sabían en el sanador estaría orando a los antepasados por ayuda. 

— “Él” se encuentra en una fiesta en la casa del señor Hraim, ya lo tengo confirmado, solo está acompañado de Balin y Dwalin – informo Nori – Lord Dáin nos esperara en la residencia y luego harán con él el resto del camino.

— ¿Algún otro guardia con ellos? – Dori frunció el ceño pese a todo escandalizado por la falta de cuidado y la estupidez general del objetivo en cuestión, aun si en este caso jugara a favor de ellos. 

— Si, un pequeño grupo, 5 guardias, de bajo rango que antes de esta encomienda no habían estado en el salón del trono y ni han regresado a Erebor en años,- Nori hizo una pausa y torció una sonrisa siniestra – ya hice arreglos para ellos, así que no serán un estorbo hermano. 

Dori seriamente solo cabeceo en acuerdo, todos sabían los roles que jugaría en esta misión. Bilbo solo vio las calles atestadas pese a la hora tardía en Edoras, la capital del Reino de Rohan, un tanto incrédulo que si el plan iba viento en popa engendraría un hijo en esta ciudad, aun siendo él mismo hijo del Reino de Shire al Oeste e intentando engendrar al próximo gobernante del Reino de Erebor al norte. 

Dáin y sus guardias los esperaban ya en la puerta, mientras uno de los guardias ayudaba a Dori a bajar, Nori se escabullía con rapidez por la otra puerta sin que lo vieran.

— Bil… 

— Labingi – corto Bilbo, movió las mangas con brocados dorados y rojos tintineantes que brillaban tentadoramente para los enano distrayéndolos. Desinteresadamente y como no queriendo la cosa vio a Dori desaparecer con rapidez dentro de la casa y fuera de su vista. 

La expresión seria en la cara de Dáin era un tanto extraña en el por lo regular exuberante enano.

— Bien… Labingi, ¿está seguro de esto? – suspiro del enano mientras el carruaje frente a ellos salía del camino para liberar la entraba a la residencia del Enano Hraim, un señor comerciante de media monta de las montañas nubladas famosos por sus fiestas de moral laxa.

— Ya sabes la respuesta a eso, - el rostro por lo regular dulce de Bilbo se enfrió y su expresión endureció, enfocándose en su misión y dejando a un lado cualquier duda, tal como lo había tenido que aprender a hacer desde hacía más de 13 años.

Dáin el ofreció el brazo mientras ambos entraban a la residencia y a enfrentar su destino.


	2. El Petirrojo de IronHills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de 12 años de separación Bilbo vuelve a ver a Thorin. Dáin no esa muy de acuerdo y Thorin esta insufrible, como siempre.

La primera impresión que tuvo Bilbo de él, era que a pesar del profundo desprecio que le tenía era un enano extremadamente atractivo, vestido regiamente con colores oscuros que solo hacia parecer sus hombros más anchos y sus músculos más grandes. Su cabellera oscura era larga ligeramente ondulada hasta la mitad de la espalda, un poco más corta de lo que debería un príncipe enano, que solo llevaba un par de trenzas. Su rostro con esa nariz larga y recta, su alta estatura que si bien no eran una norma de belleza entre su pueblo a Bilbo de pareciendo tremendamente fascinantes, su barba era corta sin trenzas, una señal de luto o deshonra, que Bilbo sabía era una mezcla de ambas. 

La segunda impresión que tuvo Bilbo era que era asqueroso, pues en su regazo sostenía a una joven humana de baja estatura, eso lo sabía por sus rasgos físicos, que se estaba meciéndose en su regado mientras el príncipe la acariciaba distraídamente en el trasero, mientras conversaba y bebía con los otros enanos y hombres en la mesa. 

Y después de casi 12 años, por fin volvía a ver a su esposo, he allí el heredero del trono de Erebor, el príncipe Thorin Oakenshield hijo del Príncipe Thraín y nieto del actual Rey Thrór. 

— ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? No es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, ya lo sabes. 

Bilbo sacudió la cabeza. 

— No. He llegado demasiado lejos para dejarlo ahora.

Y sí que lo había hecho, todos sus ancestros desde sus difuntos padres y caminando hacia arriba hasta llegar a los trece hijos de la madre Yavanna que había germinado de la tierra se estaban retorciendo en sus tumbas por lo que iba hacer, pero ante todo su deber. 

Dáin suspiro mientras se abría camino entre los sillones, a su alrededor las parejas retozaban besándose y toqueteándose. Bilbo por el rabillo de ojos vio a los que creía era los guardias de su marido, conversando y coqueteando con algunos de los actores, cortesanas y putas, seguramente pagados por Nori. 

Esta era claramente una de esas fiestas donde los consortes y esposas no eran invitados, sin embargo no era que le importara mucho, después de todo este era el hábitat natural de su marido. 

Dáin era su primo político y estaba emparentado realmente con Thorin, no con Bilbo sin embargo años de ver al pequeño Hobbit luchar con el trono de Erebor había forjado un profundo lazo de afecto entre ellos, razón por la que había decidió a ofrecerse para representar el papel de protector actual de Bilbo y ayudarlo con su loca misión. 

Dáin apretó suavemente el abrazo que sostenía transmitiéndole sin palabra su apoyo, este no era el ambiente al que su joven primo debería estar expuesto. 

— Tranquilícese su majestad – Bilbo sonrió coquetamente pues estaban en público – todo ha sido estudiado, sabía lo que encontraría así que no estoy contrariado – un poco asqueado quizás, pensó el Hobbit con una sonrisa, pero más emocionado. – y por lo que veo, yo creo que mi plan trabajara.

— Temía que pensaras eso – Dáin también estaba hasta el cuello en el asunto, si bien su amistad con Thorin podría peligrar por ese juego, las otras dos alternativas eran peor y podría causar una guerra entre los pueblos enanos, y una masacre entre los hijos de Durin. 

Bilbo había pensado dejar fuera a Dáin de este plan desesperado pero el pelirrojo enano sabía que el destino de los pueblos de Arda estaba en la mesa, estaba decidido ayudar. 

Dáin vio a su primo de sangre al otro lado de la sala con bastante enfadado, era después de todo el culpable de este lío. 

— Por ahora a concentrarnos en llamar la atención de Thorin, ya después veremos qué hacer con las consecuencias.

— Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. – Bilbo se puso de puntilla y beso la mejilla de pelirrojo. 

— Eres un gran amigo y hermano Dáin. – Bilbo giro un poco la cabeza y sonrió encantadoramente  
La joven en regazo del príncipe se estremeció y se quedó quieto, muy probablemente al encontrar la liberación pero nadie pareció notarlo o importarle, Thorin el susurro algo al oído, y la joven se levantó y se marchó con una sonrisa. 

— Dáin recuerda que debes llamarme Labingi… - le susurro mientras se acercaban a la mesa, el enano lambiscón de cabello castaño y ropas extravagantes que estaba sentado con Thorin debía ser el anfitrión.  
Por lo menos los reportes de Nori eran veraces, según vio Bilbo al fijarse en humano que se había separado del regazo de su marido, uno 25 años, cabello rojo oscuro y lampiño. 

Los gustos extravagantes de su marido eran bastante conocimos entre los enanos de las montañas nubladas y los hombres de Rohan. Los enanos después de todo siempre apreciaban una buena barba aunque su marido no, tampoco importaba si se trataba de un macho o una hembra, algo a favor de Bilbo aunque sus cabellos naturalmente rubios-cobre tuvieron que ser teñido temporalmente a Rojos rubí para satisfacer el capricho del príncipe.

Dáin el paso el brazo por la cintura mientras se acercaban a la zona de las mesas, apretó a Bilbo contra su cuerpo.

— Lord Dáin. 

El anfitrión, Hraim, se puso de pie de un salto haciendo sonar sus pesadas botas y prácticamente corrió un trecho para toparse con ellos. 

— Hraim, es buen verte tan lleno de salud – saludo ligeramente Dáin sin mucho fanfarrea y una gran sonrisa – esta noche todo está lleno, me parece es todo un éxito – rió. 

— Oh gracias su majestad, me alaga que decidiera unirse a nosotros esta noche – el lambiscón hizo una profunda reverencia algo tosca, al enderezarse fijo su ojillos brillantes en Bilbo – oh pero ¿Quién es esta encantado criatura? 

— Jajaja esta es la encantadora criatura que acapara mi tiempo y pensamiento últimamente – sonriendo descaradamente el guiño el ojo al comerciante.- este el Aedo Labingi.

— Todo un placer su señoría… - Bilbo sonrió y ronroneo tal y como le había enseñado, a pesar de su falta de barba, su exuberante cabellera y pelaje sus pies compensaba bastante bien y era capaz de atraer la mirada de cualquier enano, o al menos Maori le había dicho.

— Mi encantador Hobbit – el enano tomo un mano y la beso, demasiado para el gusto de Hobbit pero tuvo que sonreír puesto que ya está más que acostumbrado toda la mierda de la diplomacia y a sonreír aun cuando quisiera clavarle un cuchillo a alguien. – todos están esperando con ansias su actuación de esta noche.

— Y yo espero no decepcionarlos.

— Ah mi petirrojo, con tu voz que hechiza a todo el que te oye como podría ser de otra manera – Dáin sonrió acariciando su mejilla audazmente.

— Entonces pondré mi corazón en esta actuación para su majestad – vio a Dori cerca de una puerta a un costado de la sala, los enanos a su alrededor lo veían embelesados – oh mi compañero me llama, con sus permiso – con una profunda reverencia se separó de Dáin y se dirigió a Dori. 

Hraim termino por llevar a Dáin directamente hacia Thorin, cuando estaba casi al pie de la mesa fue cuando este levanto la vista y su expresión se llenó de sorpresa.

— ¡Primo! — Dáin saludo Thorin con un fuerte cabezazo y un abrazo, Thorin parecía bastante desconcertado pero recibo y contesto del saludo. 

— ¿Dáin?... pero qué demonios… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Thorin, naturalmente amargado y gruño saludo.

— ¡Ah! Hieres mi corazón – poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón, Dáin dramatizo.

— Lord Dáin – Balin se puso de pie para saludarlo también, junto a él Dwalin gruño un saludo.

— Por Mahal, si todos somos primos – Dáin fue tomando en un abrazo a los otros dos enanos y dándoles un cabezazo de saludo.

Era un echo conocido que Dáin era un poco diferente a los otros Durin de sangre noble que era por lo general serios, amargados y gruñones. Dáin era mucho más exuberante y extrovertido.

— Dáin... aun no has respondido a mi pregunta – los ojos melancólicos de Thorin lo vieron de hito a hito como estuviera escondiendo en su persona a un orco listo para saltar por su garganta. 

Dáin solo rodó un poco los ojos con burla.

— Solo estoy aquí por la actuación de petirrojo de IronHills – contesto al fin tomando asiento a un lado de Thorin empujando a la siguiente silla a Balin y obligando a Dwalin a ocupar el otro lado de la mesa. 

— ¿Lo conoces? – Thorin levanto una ceja ante eso, ambos se conocían bien, en su adolescencia ambos había correteando a las mismas cortesanas y en más de una ocasión había compartido amantes. 

— Claro que lo conozco. 

Dáin no le conto más, no era necesario pues todos en los grupos seminobles y nobles no hacían más que hablar del Aedo recién llegado a la ciudad. Los rumores hablaban de cual extraordinariamente hermoso, ingenioso, encantador, inteligente y apasionado era el joven cantante Hobbit criado entre enanos, eso sin hablar de la candente voz que se decía hacia estremecer a cualquier enano, hombre o hobbit.

— En cualquier caso me llegaron rumores de que seguían por aquí y quise pasar a ver a mis queridos primos – sonrió casi mostrando todos su dientes entre su tupida y atractiva barba. 

— No hay motivos por los cuales irnos – Thorin prácticamente gruño, Balin a su lado apenas se movió pero era obvio que era un tema sensible 

— ¿Ni siquiera Erebor? – sondeo con una ceja enarcada impertinentemente.


End file.
